Loving What Can't Be Loved
by Bloody Wonder
Summary: When the subtle Aaron Malfoy Starts dating Hermione Granger things spiral out of control. Can he gain the respect from his brother he never had? If so, what will he sacrifice. Note: Aaron is an unregistered animagus. This is not said in the story. R&R! BW


Part one: Aarons POV

I watched her as she walked away with the Snake. Draco Malfoy. He has taken everything from me. Pride. Glory. And now even the girl. My brother. I love him dearly but to him I'm just another hassle. It isn't my fault I'm younger than him. It isn't my fault any of this has happened.

My dear brother. He'll hurt her. Like he hurt all the other girls he dated. I should be with Sal Riddle! Not the backstabber I am forced to call my brother. She can do so much better. Or maybe I am over reacting. Maybe my darling brother won't hurt her. Maybe he loves her and doesn't want her for sex or money. Who the hell am I kidding! This is Draco effing Malfoy I'm talking about.

"Aaron….Aaron.....Aaron… AARON!!!"

Hermione's cries drew me from my meditation.

"What?" I spat angrily.

"You're not paying any attention. Why does Snape even want me to give you Remedial Potions if you aren't going to pay attention?"

"Hermione, has the thought of someone thinking about stuff outside of school ever appealed to you?"

"No- did you call me Hermione?"

"Yeah."

"Not Mudblood Granger?"

"You know what? You Gryffindors are blooming prejudicial. Slytherin's aren't all evil backstabbers. That includes Malfoys!" I cried.

"I just thought…You are Draco's brother and all-"

I cut her off. "And I hate him more than anything on this earth and the next one as well. You are Hermione to me and if my darling brother doesn't like it he can kiss my arse."

She giggled softly at this remark. "Friends then?"

"Yeah I suppose." I nod.

She smiled. Hermione was really pretty but nothing to Sal.

"Will you go to Hogsmeade with me on Saturday?"

Her chocolate eyes grow huge. "What if you tag along with Harry, Ron, and I?"

"sure." I say. I glance up at the clock above her head. "I got to go."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Part Two: Hermione's POV

Did Aaron Malfoy ask me out? Did I just tell him to come with Harry Ron and me?

"Any plans for Hogsmeade, 'Mione?"

"Um…"

Harry sees right through me. "What's his name?"

"Well…He asked me out and I told him to tag along with us…and-"

"Name 'Mione."

I hang my head and mutter to myself the name of the boy I have loved since he stepped in the school.

"Come again?"

"Aaron Malfoy."

"MALFOY!" Harry jumps up and screams.

"His brother."

"The one you give remedial potions?"

"Yeah."

Ron scratched his head. "Wait! Aaron Malfoy asked you out?"

I look at him and turn away feeling his hazel eyes burning into my face. "No Ronald." I snap, standing up. "I'm going to bed."

"'Before either of you come up with another silly plan to get us killed.'" Said Harry.

"'Or worse.'"

"'Expelled!'" they ended together.

I grimaced and marched up to the common room.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Part 3: Aarons POV

I remember thinking the dungeons were the coldest place in Hogwarts. I was wrong. The coldest place in Hogwarts was and remains, my brothers heart. I was there once but thrown out harshly. Look at them. My brother and the girl I love cuddling on the couch kissing and swearing unbraiding love.

"I'll love you until the end of my life." He said.

I chuckled softly at this remark but said nothing else. Sal had a look of sheer concentration on her face.

_Bang. Bang. Bang. BOOM!_

Tyler Borgin toppled down the stairs to the boy's dormitory. He looked angry. His honey blonde hair was tangled his green eyes confused. Sal began laughing like she was mad.

"Yes I can." Said Tyler, to no one in particular. "I can! NO! Don't call me Tiffany!"

"Who are you talking to, Ty?"

"Hum? Oh no one. Practicing for something." He disappears into the dormitory.

Sal buries her face deeper in my brother's chest. It disgusts me.

"So," I said. "I'm going to Hogsmeade with Hermione Granger."

Draco dropped Sal. "What."

"You heard me." I spat. "I'm. Going. To. Hogsmeade. With. Hermione. Granger."

"Mother and father ought to disown you. Fraternizing with Mudbloods and such."

I smiled softly. I look at the pale perfect parts of his face twitching.

"I have no reason for you not to disown me." I said brutally. "Seeing as I'm the forgotten one. The Malfoy that doesn't exist."

"Aaron Orion Malfoy! Don't you dare speak to me like that."

"I'll see you in hell Drake. Seeing as that's where we're heading." I flew into the dormitory I share with Tyler.


End file.
